Like Wild Animals
by nitemarb4chrstms
Summary: There's some heat between Aubrey and Jessica. And Fala and Jessica have a feud going on between them as well. Will Fala succeed in getting revenge? Will Jessica be able to save Caryn?P.S.-This really does no justice to Demon In My View but I sorta like it
1. Intro

a

Fala has disregarded the warning Jessica gave out after she had been changed. Jessica told Fala that if she ever harmed or killed anyone Jess cared about she would deeply regret it. Jessica knew tons about Fala's past and she was willing to reveal it to the world if tempted. Fala had attempted to hurt Caryn and Jessica did not like that. Despite her deep loathing for the witch at times she still cared about Caryn in some way shape or form. She had, in the least bit, been a friend to Jessica when she was human.

Jessica has just gotten done with her latest story about Fala. Her seeking of revenge draws Fala to her and it's exactly what she wanted. Not many would care if Fala were gone. Maybe a few people would but who would really care that much?

Fala gets her hands on the book Jessica wrote about her and becomes furious. She leads Jess on a wild goose chase, almost killing Aubrey, and gets Jessica in a whole hell of a lot of trouble with Jager and another vampire that Jessica doesn't know. But Aubrey doesn't seem to like her.


	2. Chapter 1

a

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own any of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes characters. Not from Demon In My View, In The Forests Of The Night, Shattered Mirror, or any of them. I also do not own any of the script from her books. Anything I use I give full credit to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.

"Jessica?" a voice came from above Jessica. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up from her horizontal position on her bed.

"Yeah?"

"It's here."

Jessica turned her vision to the book on the table next to her and looked at the cover in front of her. It was her newly published novel _The Heart of a Falcon_. More like _The Story of a Cold Hearted Bitch_. But whatever. Jess stuck with the titles she came up with when she was under one of her spells. She was still getting them, even though she wasn't human anymore.

"Thanks Aubrey," she said to the vampire who had brought her the book. She smiled at him and went back to what her kind called sleeping; it was more like getting lost in your thoughts.

"What do you think Fala will do to you when she finds this book Jessica?" he asked, not a hint of fear in his voice.

"I don't know. But whatever she tries, I'll be ready," Jessica said, just as fearlessly as Aubrey had sounded.

"I know you will," he replied.

"Despite my dislike for Caryn, I really don't like the idea that Fala tried to kill her. She is a witch, but she did try to help me when I was still human…" Jessica said drifting into her thoughts. Had it really been three years since she had been changed? Aubrey had been so kind as to offer her his blood. She had had nothing better to do with her life. Anne was dead and Jessica hadn't really had any friends.

"Are you going to kill her?" Aubrey asked.

"Fala? No. Well…only if she poses a threat. If she confronts me, then yes, I will," Jessica replied. "And I'll expect you to stay out of my way and let me do it."

"Gladly," Aubrey said. He had learned to stay out of Jessica's way after a year into her changing. She was almost as strong as he. And plus, if Fala was dead that would just mean one less mosquito buzzing about him, one less annoyance in the world.

Aubrey left Jessica to herself and let her think. Her mind drifted to some memories of when she was human. Caryn…

She was so frail and could possibly be in danger still. Jessica sat up and hopped out of her bed. She drifted fluently to her closet, as if she was water. She dived in and started tossing things out, searching for some normal clothing to wear. Something other than the dark clothing she normally wore. She pulled out a silver and white tank top and her lightest blue jeans. Throwing them on quickly she checked herself in the mirror. Her emerald eyes gleamed with determination and her reflection was slightly blurry around the edges; but unlike all the other vampires she hung around with you couldn't see through her yet.

She brought herself to Caryn's house. She knocked on the door.

The door opened and Caryn's mom's face peered at her with bulging eyes. "Jessica," she said, slightly astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Caryn home?"

"No. Someone named Fala called her. Asked her to meet her at Las Noches. She told me that and left. Do you know why they're meeting there?"

"I'll kill her," Jessica whispered under her breath.

"Caryn?" Hasana asked Jessica, appalled.

"No. Fala," Jessica said darkly through gritted teeth.

"Who is this girl? What's going on?"

Jessica sighed. She expected someone who had contact with a powerful Vida witch to know more than this.

"Fala is someone who seeks revenge on me and I on her. And she's targeting Caryn."

Hasana's mouth dropped open. "Fala…as in…Jager's Fala? The one who tried to hurt Caryn before?"

"Yes," Jessica replied. "Now, I must leave."


	3. Chapter 2

a

Jessica brought herself to Las Noches. She burst through the door and sure enough, there was Fala and Caryn sitting at a table. Why had Jessica not felt Fala's presence when she was in the back where her and Aubrey stayed?

"Oh I'm sorry Jess," Fala purred as Jessica approached, "I forgot to tell you I was inviting a friend over."

Jessica flashed her teeth and snarled.

"Oh. No need to get nasty," Fala cooed. Caryn turned around to face Jessica, her eyes wide with fear. "No, no, no love," Fala said grabbing Caryn hard by the jaw and turning her to face her, "You mustn't do that."

"Fala, leave her alone," Jessica said defensively.

"You may be Aubrey's fledgling but you don't scare me Jessica. I will do what I want with Caryn," Fala practically whispered. She then put up her shields, grabbed Caryn and disappeared.

"Dammit!" Jessica screamed. She kicked a table and it fell into the mirrored wall and caused a few of the humans around her to jump up_. Foolish ones_, Jessica thought to herself. _How naïve they are._

"Jessica?" Aubrey said approaching her.

"Fala's got Caryn."

"I know. Jager's informed me of that. And he said, despite his love for Fala, and let me tell you I have no idea why, he's not going to get in between you two. He says this is between you and Fala and he respects that. Plus he likes a good fight."

Jessica knew about that last part. Aubrey had been in a fight with some vampire a few years back but he refused to let Jessica know who it was. Jager had enjoyed that one greatly. And despite her being able to sift through his mind and find it, it was the one thing Aubrey kept locked up and guarded round the clock. She tried again while she knew his walls were down. Immediately she felt them shoot up. It didn't happen that often with Aubrey because they trusted each other, but he knew what she was doing.

"Don't even try. I know what you're looking for. And I won't tell you Jess," he muttered.

"Oh Aubrey don't be such a big baby! Just let go of your pride for once and tell me!" Jessica prodded.

"No," he bluntly said and left.

"Goddammit," Jessica mumbled. She began thinking of places Fala would bring Caryn. She had to find them before Fala hurt Caryn. But first she needed to inform Hasana.


	4. Chapter 3

a

"Jessica? Again? But you just left not even an hour ago," Hasana said after she had gotten over the shock of Jessica appearing right before her out of nowhere.

"Fala's got Caryn. And I just thought you should know. I'm going to look for them right now," Jessica said.

"Oh," Hasana said. That was it. Just one flat syllable.

"But now I must leave again."

"Please find her."

"I will."

Jessica brought herself to the woods where Fala had almost killed her before she had been changed. It was the one place she could think of that Fala would most likely go. Fala was so predictable.

_Here kitty, kitty_, Fala taunted Jessica

"Where are you?" Jessica said aloud.

_Oh you know, taking a walk, killing young innocent girls._

"Don't you dare hurt her Fala!" Jessica roared.

_Poor child_, Fala taunted. _Such a pity_

Jessica could sense Caryn's aura now and she whipped around to find Fala holding Caryn around the waist and her lips connecting with Caryn's neck. Fala was looking straight at Jessica; Caryn was pale, extremely pale and she had bruises everywhere. Fala had done some damage.

"Let her go Fala," Jessica said.

Fala dropped Caryn on the ground, unconscious. "Why should I? You let my past get out and now I owe you some pain."

"But why Caryn?"

"She seems to be the only one you truly care about that I can kill," Fala said angrily. She never would've tried to attack Aubrey. He would've killed her. But Fala wouldn't admit that. She was even more proud than Aubrey was.

Jessica moved so quickly that when she reached Fala's face Fala jumped back in surprise. She talked a lot and when it came to she could be cowardly.

"Leave her alone Fala. Or I'll do so much to you and tell the world the rest of your story that you won't even want to live anymore," Jessica said putting emphasis on the you. "Don't mess with me."

Fala looked angry but heeded the warning. She disappeared into the dark night and left Caryn in Jessica's care.

"Alright Caryn. Common. Wake up," Jessica whispered. _Wake up!_

"Oh," Caryn moaned.

"Thank goodness," Jessica whispered. "Are you alright?"

"A little groggy," Caryn replied quietly, "but I'll survive."

"Good. Now let's get you home before Fala shows up again and decides to really do some damage," Jessica said helping Caryn to her feet. She grabbed her hand and brought them to Caryn's room.

"Why are you doing this Jessica?" Caryn asked.

"Because my loathing for Fala is stronger than my loathing for you. Now keep out of trouble," was all Jessica said before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 4

a

"I can't believe her," Jessica said to Aubrey moments later after leaving Caryn's house.

"Really Jessica? You didn't see this coming?"

"Yes I did!" she yelled. "But I didn't see her getting away."

"From the sounds of it you let her get away," Aubrey said.

Jessica whipped around. She had been pacing. "What?" she yelled angrily. "I did not let her get away!"

"Yeah," he said, "you did."

Jessica sighed and retreated to her bed. She was in no mood to fight with Aubrey right now. She wanted Fala in pain. _Now_.

"Hey," Aubrey said getting closer to the bed and leaning down over Jessica, "What do you say you forget about Fala for the night and just relax for a minute, ok?"

"But –" Jessica began, but Aubrey didn't let her finish. He leaned down closer to her, his hair tickling her face, and lightly brushed his lips against hers. They had not shared a kiss since the night Jessica had kissed him. It had surprised him greatly, but _this_ had surprised Jessica.

Aubrey pulled away, a smile on his face. "Well then," Jessica said. "I suppose I could forget about Fala for just a little while."

"Just a little?"

"Just a little," Jessica said.

Jessica woke up from 'sleeping' four hours later. Aubrey and her had just lain there, kissing and cuddling and talking about her writing and what she was going to write next. It had been quite peaceful. Although she didn't know that Aubrey felt that way about her. Maybe that's why he was so protective of her.

She hopped out of bed and Aubrey opened his eyes. "Going somewhere?"

"I've had my rest. I want Fala," she said, determined. And plus, it was eight at night. She was also thirsty.

"Ah. I see," he said, his eyes locking with hers. "Have fun. And remember to clean up your mess."

Jessica smiled, "Yes sir."

And with that she left to find Fala. She had no idea where she would be but she knew Fala would not leave New York. She knew she would be there. It was just a matter of finding out where.

After hours of searching, Jessica finally found her in a small club in a dark alleyway that her kind owned_. Rocky's_.

Jessica entered the place and looked around. Where was Fala? She walked to the back where she sensed Fala's aura was coming from. She finally found her in the very back booth.

Jessica reached out and grabbed Fala by the neck. "Found you," she said.

Fala stood up and turned around. Except it wasn't Fala. "Found who?" the woman asked. Jessica just stood there. She had been wrong. She felt this vampire's aura and realized she was much stronger than Fala, even stronger than herself and Aubrey.

"I'm searching for Fala."

"Oh," the woman said. "She's such a pain. But you don't have to go around threatening others."

The woman's power lashed out and almost knocked Jessica over. "I didn't mean to," Jessica said cold-heartedly. She wasn't going to let her fear show; but she would put her walls up.

"I could break down your walls if I felt like it child. Don't make me do it. Who are you?"

"Jessica."

"Ah. You're the one who writes. The one who calls herself Ash Night? Am I wrong?"

"Yes. I am."

"Oh. Well. Stay out of my way and I will have no problem with you. And I hope you find that pain and sad excuse for a vampire, Fala," the woman said.

"Wait," Jessica said. The woman turned around. "Who are you?"

"Risika," she said and then disappeared.

_That was strange_, Jessica thought to herself. _That woman did not like me and apparently I'm on her bad side now._

Jessica ignored the gnawing at her stomach. She knew something wasn't right but she went back to searching for Fala. She found no trace of her and by three in the morning her thirst was getting to her. She stopped in one of her favorite dark corners of New York and fed.


	6. Chapter 5

a

Jessica appeared in her room around three thirty, traces of blood still on her hand, face and clothing.

"Any luck?" Aubrey asked from the bed.

"No. But I did mistake another vampire for Fala. Although I don't know how…she was much, much stronger than Fala. Let alone me."

Jessica had gotten Aubrey's attention. He sat up. "Who?"

"Risika."

Aubrey's face darkened. "I want you to stay away from her. Got it?"

"Why? Who is she?"

"You don't need to know," Aubrey replied.

"Apparently you don't like her."

"She's dangerous Jessica. Just stay away from her and out of her way. Got it?" Aubrey asked once again.

"Whatever," Jessica replied. She collapsed onto the bed and drifted off into another dreamless state again.

Fala wasn't on her own territory. And she knew it. But she had to find Risika and ask for her help. She was the one who had defeated Aubrey and one of the strongest vampires she knew. Jager had refused to help her fight Jessica.

"What do you want Fala?" Risika asked from behind Fala. They were at the zoo, one of Risika's favorite places to be.

Fala turned around to face her. "Are you willing to help me?"

"What for? You've never done a think for me."

"Jessica. I want her blood on my hands." Fala presumed that Risika knew who Jessica was. Risika knew who everyone was.

"Ah. The girl who was looking for you earlier."

Fala drew back in surprise. "She's come to you also?"

"Well, not exactly. She mistook me for you," Risika said with a laugh. "Although I don't know why. Someone who is as weak as you couldn't be compared to me in the least bit.

Fala sneered.

"Now, now Fala dear. No need to lose your temper. You know you won't win."

Fala looked angry but pressed on. "So will you help me?"

Risika sighed. "I don't see why not."

A wicked smile played across Fala's face and she laughed. "I'll keep in contact. But as for now I need to try things on my own. If I need you I'll find you."

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
